Love Life
by FirePetals
Summary: Kagome has to go home for a while and leaves in a rush. Inuyasha is utterly bored since Kagome’s not there until he finds one of Kagome’s girly magazines. He’s flipping through it when he comes upon a love quiz…


Author: FirePetals 

Summary: Kagome has to go home for a while and leaves in a rush. Inuyasha is utterly bored (since Kagome's not there) until he finds one of Kagome's girly magazines. He's flipping through it when he comes upon a love quiz…

A.N. This is a one-shot (a pretty long one but still a one-shot.) I came up with when I was bored (like our beloved Inuyasha) and I finally have been able to get it out of my head and onto the net. It's mostly from Inu's POV, there are Kagome's too but more of his. It's just Inuyasha and his thoughts. Since I usually read AU's and I will be definitely writing more of them-but this was just like a break from writing my current fic, Family Comes First (It's not too bad so check it out! ). There's not a lot of fluff in that fic yet so that's why I had to write this, I just had to have a lovey-dovey moment with Inuyasha and Kagome (You'll know what I mean when you get to the end…) I just hope you guys are happy with this, so enjoy

* * *

**Love Life – One-shot**

**By: FirePetals**

* * *

"Kagoooome are you done yet?" the young kitsunes voice rang throughout the small hut.

Kagome looked up from the small bundle of clothes in her lap and smiled lightly.

"Sorry Shippo, not yet. You're clothes were torn up pretty bad by the demon so it's going to take a while." Shippo looked longingly out through the hut's window outside and watched the young village children playing in the grassy fields.

"But I wanted to go and play outside," Shippo whined. Squinting, Kagome held up the small sewing pin up to get the tiny string into the pin's eye. "Just gimme another few minutes." She mumbled finally getting the string in. Shippo sighed then shot up right with a surprised look on his face making Kagome turn to him. "What is it Shippo? Are you all right?"

"I smell…,"The kitsune said slowly, sniffing the air around him. Kagome just waited for him to continue. "I smell pocky!" With that said, Shippo dashed outside leaving Kagome chuckling in the hut alone.

The gang had just come back to Kaede's village from fighting a huge lizard demon. They hadn't gotten any jewel shards (to Inuyasha's dismay.) and Sango had a sore ankle and Miroku acquired a few bruises (though not all of them were from the demon. ) and then there were Shippo's clothes, which Kagome was handling at the moment. They _had_ gotten torn up pretty badly by the demon and Shippo might have gotten hurt too if Inuyasha hadn't pulled out Tetsuiga. " Shippo always reminds me of Souta," She said to herself. "Give him a T-shirt and a pair of shorts and he'll really be our very own pocky-loving-soccer-champ." Kagome swiftly looped the end of the string into a small knot and continued sewing.

Suddenly realization hit her like a ton of bricks, making her brown eyes widen. She shot up sending the kitsunes clothes landing on the wooden floor with an audible _thud_.

Kagome hit herself lightly on the forehead for forgetting something so important. She had remembered that a while ago, Souta had asked her if she'd come to his soccer final and Kagome unwittingly promised her younger brother she'd be there. She couldn't break her promise, that would just be mean, and now she had only an hour to find Inuyasha, convince him to let her go, go to her own time and make it to Souta's game.

"Souta is going to kill me," She cried grabbing her obese, yellow backpack from the corner of Kaede's hut and began the task of zipping it up.

Five minutes later, with a lot of tugging and pulling, Kagome was set to go. She pulled on her socks and slipped into her shoes then pulled the shoji aside to get outside.

"Get that hand away from me you pervert!" was the oh-so-familiar voice of the pissed off demon slayer.

"But my dear Sango, it wasn't my fault! My hand seems to have a mind of it's own!" The voice of the monk said defensively.

"Then that hand of yours will be getting a good beating in a few minutes, hentai!" Kagome ignored the bickering between the two and intruded in their not-too-pleasant conversation.

"Hey Sango, know where Inuyasha is?" she asked in a rush.

"Yeah, I guess he's hanging somewhere by the Goshinboku," Sango replied absentmindedly for all her attention was on a certain monk who was about to get a beating.

Kagome yelled thanks to her friend and sprinted off in the direction towards the old tree.

Pushing her way through the big bushes and shrubbery Kagome came to the clearing to see the hanyou who sat leaning against a tree, his eyes closed and his arms folded stiffly over his chest. He looked like a statue; his whole body was rock still save for his two dog-ears on his head, which were twitching every now and then, back and forth.

"Um, Inuyasha?" She called out but knew it was unnecessary to acknowledge him when he had already heard her coming.

"What?" he asked curtly opening his eyes and sparing her a glance. Kagome took a deep breath then began speaking.

"You see, my little brother Souta is in the soccer team and um today is their final game and I kinda' promised him that I'd-"

"No."

Kagome blinked._ What? Inuyasha turned me down without even listening? Normally he'd listen to my excuse as to why I wanted to leave…_

When Kagome didn't say anything Inuyasha growled. "What are you staring at me like that for? I said you're not going back."

"Inuyasha, I promised Souta I'd be there so I'm going to be there." Kagome said firmly when she found her voice. She quickly glanced at her wristwatch; it was 4:35 and the game started at 5:30. She had to reason with Inuyasha quick or Souta would have her head…and possibly use that as a soccer ball!

"Well, you can break a promise but you're not leaving." Inuyasha said closing his eyes again.

"Why don't you want me to leave? I'll be just a few hours!" Kagome tried to persuade.

"I just don't want you to," he stated then as an afterthought added, "besides, Miroku told me heard some villagers talking about an ogre demon that possesses a jewel shard in some mountains in the West, so we're going to check it out."

Kagome decided to close the distance between them and strode over to stand in front of Inuyasha, her hands on her hips and her lips pursed in annoyance.

"Come on Inuyasha, you're wasting my time!" She kneeled down so she was face to face with the hanyou. Inuyasha's ears were now twitching wildly as he smelled her scent much closer to him. Kagome however didn't realize it at all. "Okay, how about this. If you let me go this once, I'll bring back six packs of ramen for you."

"No," he growled turning his head away to pretend annoyance but secretly trying to hide the hint of red appearing on his cheeks.

"Inuyasha, how could you say no to ramen? You like that stuff so much!" Kagome whined as she frowned.

"Well too bad, 'cause I said you're not going!" he said arrogantly. Today was not a good day for Kagome to be arguing with him especially if it had to do with her leaving.

But Kagome, not willing to back down when it came to Inuyasha matched her own temper to his.

"I don't care what you say but I'm going. I have a life other than the one here you know!" She yelled and got up to leave heaving her huge backpack on her tiny frame.

Shooting one last look at the hanyou she briskly strode off. "See you later Inuyasha!" She called over her shoulder.

Inuyasha quickly shot up from the ground as he realized his 'shard detector' was getting away. _'She's not gonna get by me,'_ he thought with a huff and sprinted off to catch up to her.

In less than a second he was standing in front of the raven-haired girl with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Inuyasha get out of my way, I'll be late for Souta's game." Kagome stated simply looking directly into Inuyasha's eyes and when he didn't make any attempt to move she walked around him. But she barely made it past because his clawed hand shot out and grabbed hold of her large school bag roughly- this was a _big_ mistake on Inuyasha's side.

"Inuyasha…." Kagome ground out through her clenched teeth.

"SIT!"

An even _bigger_ mistake on Kagome's side. If Kagome hadn't been so angry with Inuyasha for stopping her, she would have realized that he still had a firm hold on her backpack and so when she yelled the "S" word, like every other time he'd obviously fallen to the ground. But unlike the many other times, Inuyasha took Kagome with him.

Kagome screamed and Inuyasha's hand instinctively shot out behind her head to cushion her fall and in seconds the pair was but a tangle of limbs on the damp forest floor.

"Ooow…" Kagome moaned for even though Inuyasha had broken the fall from her head her backside hadn't had the same luck.

"Stupid wench!" Inuyasha hissed and suppressed another growl as he got up from the ground as the spell wore off. "You could have broken you're head!"

Kagome got up as well and was still moaning from the pain on her body when she saw the state her overly packed backpack was in.

"Oh my God Inuyasha look what you did!" Kagome screeched at the grumbling hanyou.

"What?" he asked gruffly, picking out small twigs and leaves from his thick, silver hair. Kagome jabbed a finger at her yellow school bag, which was now torn open, displaying all her belongings, which were spilling out.

"Keh, that was your fault." Crossing his arms again over his broad chest.

"It was NOT my fault!" You're the one who went and grabbed my school bag!" Kagome cried out and shot the hanyou a frosty glare.

"Yeah, well if you hadn't said the 'word' I wouldn't have fallen and pulled it down with me," he paused and looked at her only to smirk conceitedly. "As well as you."

"I can't believe you! You-you're impossible!" Kagome fumed aloud and waved her hands in the air for emphasis. She knelt down to the abused school bag and began re-stuffing everything back in, all the while grumbling about inconsiderate, half-wit hanyou's.

"Good bye." She ground out when she was done and stalked off carrying her torn bag.

"Oh no you don't Kag-"

"Sit boy."

"Ow."

Thirty seconds later, when the spell had worn off a very angry hanyou got up dusting his fire-rat kimono off.

"Bitch."

* * *

"Go Souta!" Kagome cheered from her seat on the bleachers. She was in her time now and was watching Souta's game. Her little brother had loved soccer since the age of five and he'd been playing it ever since- no wonder he was so good at it now, being the star player and all.

She watched as her younger brother stole the ball off another player and swiftly shot it into the opponents net.

"Yeah!" Kagome cried beaming proudly as she stood up to wave to her brother. Souta waved back and gave her a grin. The score was 2-0 and Souta's team was winning.

Kagome smiled as Souta's team managed to score yet another goal. For once she forgot all about the Sengoku Jidai, shard hunting and mainly Inuyasha.

* * *

"Stupid wench." Inuyasha grumbled from his spot on the forest floor, his legs crossed and his claws rapping against the damp ground.

"Stupid, stupid, wench." Inuyasha was growing more impatient by the passing second. They couldn't waste their time lounging around while there were jewel shards to hunt, he thought angrily. Though that wasn't the real reason why he wanted Kagome to come back. His thoughts for hunting jewel shards were just a cover up for his other thoughts; thoughts that made Inuyasha worried about the time-travelling girl he'd grown to be so close to.

How could he be sure that she'd be safe in her time? How could he be sure she'd come _back_? Thousands of those kind of questions nagged him and what made him more angrier was that he couldn't answer any of them.

One day maybe she wouldn't be there and she wouldn't want to keep looking for the Shikon no Tama with him. Kagome was always asking him _why_ he didn't want her to go- well there was the reason. But there'd be no chance of Inuyasha ever admitting _that _to her.

He didn't really care if she didn't want to find jewel shards, he cared if she'd want to stay with him or not. With no Kagome…what would he do?

The hanyou suddenly slammed a clawed fist into the soft earth and growled out in frustration.

"I have to stop thinking about her!" his voice rang throughout the forest making a few stray birds flying into the air in fright. He had to get his mind off of Kagome by doing something else. His amber eyes scanned the forest floor until they fell on a couple of objects strewn across the ground that stood out like sore thumbs and looked totally out of place.

He got up slowly and began walking awkwardly towards the weird objects when a sweet, familiar scent clouded his nose.

'_That stuff must belong to Kagome,'_ Inuyasha thought and curiously picked up the items one by one. There was this one object, it was a bottle of some sort. As he shook it he realized it contained some type of liquid in it.

'_Maybe it's that drinking stuff Kagome calls juice,'_ Inuyasha thought uncertainly and tried pulling the cap off.

His hand accidentally pushed against the top and suddenly something sprayed into the hanyou's eyes.

"Shit!" he cried as he felt the liquid from the strange bottle making his eyes sting. This was definitely not that juice stuff Kagome had once given him to drink. It usually smelt like fruits and as he took a whiff of the smell around him, his nose automatically scrunched up in dislike.

"Ugh, what is this damn smell. It's smells like flowers but it's too strong and now it's all over me!" He picked up the bottle again and this time tossed it away not wanting it to spray him again. (A.N can you guess what the object was? If you know, then tell me in a review! )

Inuyasha looked at the next object with narrowed eyes. Who knew what _this _article from Kagome's school bag would do? Finally, his curiosity getting the better of him Inuyasha carefully picked it up.

Oh. The thing was a small cloth bag. One that he'd never seen Kagome with before, but it definitely smelt like her. With an opening at the top, the cloth was soft and warm. The opening had a white draw string which Inuyasha slowly pulled open. He peeked inside trying to get a look at what it contained.

He stuck his hand inside the cloth bag, picking out the items from inside. He lay them out in front of him on the dark soiled ground and crossed his legs sitting down so he was comfortable.

There was a small red box with 'Kagome Higurashi' engraved in it in gold thread. Inuyasha picked it up with wonder. Now, how to open this? His first thought was to just crack the box open and see what was inside but then he'd thought that the box was sure to be special if it had Kagome's name written on it. He didn't want her coming back only to get mad and leave him again.

With a snort he turned the box to the side to find a small gold latch. Inuyasha flicked it open using one of his claws and making sure not to nick Kagome's special box. Inside was some sort of…jewelry? Yeah, it was a necklace, a gold one at that too. Inuyasha frowned wondering if he'd ever seen the schoolgirl ever wear anything like this. She never wore anything around her neck, well except the jewel shards that hung around her neck in the small glass bottle she'd brought from her time. Actually, when he thought about it, Miroku wore more jewelry than she did!

Inuyasha picked it up gently, it looked new, and yet old at the same time…did that even make sense? There was a small heart locket on it with a miniature bird engraved delicately onto it- lined with tiny sparkling purple gems. No way could it be from here, he'd never seen anything like it before. He remembered, when he was just a kid, he'd help his mother put on her jewelry. There were gold chains and beautiful rings, but never something so nicely crafted as Kagome's necklace.

The gold of the pendant was smooth, no scratches on it, not even one. Inuyasha rubbed his thumb over it feeling the smooth top. His thumb traced the small bird, it's wings spread open as if it were in flight. He stared hard at it trying to figure out which kind of bird it was when he remembered.

It was a raven.

Inuyasha slowly put the necklace back in its box, still deep in thought. It suited Kagome perfectly, but why hadn't she ever worn it before? Inuyasha shook his head and tucked the red box in the folds of his thick kimono. Then he looked at the small paper that he'd also taken out of the cloth bag. He picked it up examining it carefully. Now he knew what this was. It was a photo…yes, that's what Kagome had told them all. A couple of week's back, she'd shown them all a small machine. It was black and had a small string attached to it. Kagome had told them it was a _camera_. They had all bombarded her with questions asking her what it was and asking how it worked. Kagome had answered them all with excitement.

"_What's it do?" Shippo asked scurrying into Kagome's lap and looking at the strange machine with visible interest._

_Kagome giggled as she held the camera for everyone to see. "It takes pictures." She said simply._

"_How does it do that?" Sango asked with slight confusion. "I mean, you can only make pictures by drawing them."_

_Kagome thought a moment before answering. "Well, after many years someone invented this machine so we wouldn't have to do just that. All I have to do is click this button and it'll take the picture."_

"_But how does the picture come out of it, Kagome?" Miroku questioned, his interest perked as well._

"_Well, first, before you even take the picture you have to put a roll of film in it. So when you take the pictures they get copied onto the film. Then when you want to see all the pictures you took, you just go to a store and get them developed." Kagome said smiling._

"_And these aren't just normal pictures that you would draw, they come out in colour and they look so real that you could almost mistake them for the real thing!" She exclaimed._

_Shippo began bouncing in her lap, taken away by her words. "Kagome, Kagome, can you take a picture of someone? I really want to see how it looks like!" Shippo asked grinning._

_Kagome smiled again, this time bringing the small black machine to meet her eyes. She looked around the group until she found Inuyasha sitting beside the flickering fire. His eyes were staring out into space and his face was set into a serious expression._

"_Smile Inuyasha!" Kagome cried before a blinding white flash erupted in front of Inuyasha's face._

Now Inuyasha looked at the small photo with a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. In the photo, his eyes were wide open and the look of confusion and surprise were written on his once serious face. So this was what Kagome kept with her? That little thought made Inuyasha grin inwardly.

Tucking the photo in his kimono too, he turned his attention to the left over things that had fallen out of Kagome's bag.

Inuyasha picked up something that looked like a small book. Yes, he knew what this was too. It was those little magazines that Kagome would usually slip behind her school textbooks when she thought no one was looking. These must be really interesting if Kagome would waste study time to read.

So Inuyasha flipped it open.

* * *

"Gosh Souta, you were awesome out there!" Kagome exclaimed when her little brother made his way towards her carrying his orange duffel bag.

The game was over and Souta's team had won six nothing. Now the two siblings were standing at the end of the field. After the game, Kagome had waited for Souta to come out of the shower rooms.

Souta rubbed the back of his head with his hand and smiled sheepishly at the comment.

"Aw, sis stop that. It wasn't only me who was good, Miro and Jeera scored a lot of goals too." Souta mumbled.

Kagome suddenly grabbed his free hand ushering him towards the bus stop.

"Where are we going?" Souta asked, confused because of his sister's behavior.

"We're going to the ice cream parlor," Kagome said grinning and winked. "My treat."

Souta grinned alongside her until something came to mind.

"…Hey, isn't Inuyasha gonna mind?" Kagome narrowed her eyes. "Let's not talk about him now, this is our night out so I'm sure he won't care that much."

"Whatever you say Sis." Souta smirked. "But I'm getting chocolate!"

* * *

Eh?

Inuyasha stared at the page his eyebrows scrunched up as he tried to figure it out. Man, this was plain torture. What kind of person could do this? Even Inuyasha, who usually didn't give a damn about anything, was now straining to figure it out.

How in the world did you blend in the right amount of eye shadow so it wouldn't look like you were trying too hard but came out as seductive?

Inuyasha turned his attention to the bottom of the page, ah…the heck with it. He couldn't figure it out; after all he wasn't a female nut who'd been doing this all her life.

The answers were there at the bottom of the page. Inuyasha read it over carefully. Ah, so the trick was to lay it on a little thick at the bottom of your eyelid and brush it upwards so it wouldn't look like too much. Now how would he have ever thought of _that_?

Inuyasha after opening the magazine found he couldn't take his eyes off of it. As soon as he'd flipped open to the first page, he'd been bombarded with colorful pictures of women, makeup and more women.

At first he'd thought, why the hell would Kagome read something like this, but then as time passed and he went through the pages of the magazine, his question answered itself.

It _was_ actually pretty interesting, even if it was for girls. Well, Inuyasha had learned many things from it. Like what kinds of chocolates most girls preferred (it wasn't his fault he'd thought they'd just go for ramen…) and what the new style of skirts was in Kagome's time.

Inuyasha flipped the page again and he began reading.

'_Ever wonder how your love life is faring? Sure you may think that all is going well with your special someone, but just to make sure, check out this cool quiz and test out _your_ love life!'_

Inuyasha stopped reading. His love life? What the hell was that supposed to mean; he didn't have a love life…

He moved his eyes back to the writing on the page once again.

'_And for those of you thinking that you don't have a love life…just take the quiz and we guarantee you that you'll be proved wrong!'_

Well okay, maybe he did have a love life. He loved Kikyo didn't he? And what about…Kagome? Did he have feelings like that for her as well? Were they as strong as the ones for Kikyo? And if he did have feelings for Kagome, was it a good thing or bad?

Ah, these were too many questions, It'd be easier to just take the stupid quiz and get it over with.

Inuyasha looked back at the page then quickly picked up an ink pen Kagome had dropped from her schoolbag as well.

Before he started, his last thought was, _'So this is how Kagome feels when she has her exams…'_

* * *

Kagome giggled at the sight of her little brother as she sat at the small table in the ice cream parlor.

"Wah if fis?" Came Souta's muffled reply, his mouth was filled with the delicious ice cream Kagome had just treated to him a few minutes ago, actually it was more like his third delicious ice cream Kagome had treated him.

"Swallow first," Kagome scolded lightly as she spooned out a chunk of raspberry from her own ice cream. She'd bought a strawberry, raspberry swirl- her favorite-and Souta had ordered a 100 chocolate banana split.

After hazardously swallowing the big blob of ice cream that filled his mouth Souta repeated his question.

"What is it?"

Kagome grinned at the little boy, her smile reaching her eyes. It had been so long since she got to spend some quality time with her one and only brother, and boy was she enjoying it.

"You've got a little chocolate on your nose," Kagome said in a teasing voice. "And when I say a little, I actually mean a lot."

Souta grinned too when Kagome reached out and wiped it gently away with her thumb.

"So how's everything in the feudal era? Did you fight anymore bad guys recently?" Souta asked with fresh excitement as he changed the topic.

"No, usually Inuyasha does all the fighting. And whenever he pulls out Tetsuiga, for the bad guys it's over." Kagome replied grabbing a napkin and wiping her mouth with it.

"That's so cool, Kagome!" Souta cried. "Inuyasha's good in everything, I bet that if he played soccer he'd be the best in that too!"

Kagome shook her head lightly. "Now way Souta. Inuyasha can be good at a lot of things, but you'll always be the soccer champ."

Souta blushed lightly at the comment. "Kagome, shouldn't you go back now?" Souta asked. When Kagome gave him a puzzled look, he added "I mean I really like hanging out with you but wouldn't Inuyasha feel left out?"

Kagome furrowed her eyebrows in thought. Now what was Souta going on about anyway?

"He probably misses you right now," Souta went on not seeing the slight blush that tinted his sisters cheeks. " I asked him once if you two were good friends and he said yes. He's not that bad of a guy."

Hearing all this talk about Inuyasha, made Kagome kind of miss the dog demon. (A.N. Awwwww, this is so cute!) Maybe she should go back, Inuyasha probably was right in looking for the jewel shards. If they didn't hurry, other demons would soon possess them.

"You know Souta, I think… It would be better if I went. Plus, I've been here for more than two hours already." Kagome said as she began to stand up from her seat. Souta got up too, smiling inwardly.

'Inuyasha owes me big time for this…'

* * *

'Whenever your crush looks over your way and smiles, what do you do?'

"Hm, what would I do?" Inuyasha asked himself from his spot on the tree branch. His back was on the trunk and his legs were lazily crossed at the ankles. Inuyasha thought about it for a moment. Well…first of all Inuyasha didn't have a crush, none that he knew of anyway.

Wait a second, did Kagome count? She probably did, not that he really had a crush on her…

So back to the question, whenever Kagome looked over and smiled at him what did he do? Smile back? No, he barely ever displayed that kind of affection to the schoolgirl. Usually when she'd smile at him, he'd just snort and look away. Kagome was just so stupid, smiling all the time at him, or maybe it was because of the slight blush that threatened to appear on his cheeks at any moment.

Well, did he like her smiling at him? Inuyasha furrowed his brow in thought. Okay yes, he did kind of like it when she'd meet his eyes with her own big brown depths and give him a smile. And no matter what he was doing at the time, beating up Shippo, arguing with Kouga, or even running after Naraku, whenever she smiled at him it was like all his problems were melting away.

Inuyasha stood up on the branch he was laying across just a few seconds ago with a dazed look.

He hadn't just thought all that did he? Those thoughts definitely couldn't have come out of his head. They just couldn't. Because all he thought about Kagome was... he didn't know, she was like one of his really good friends, and he cared about her that way…as a friend.

"When is she coming back?" Inuyasha groaned out loud to himself as he stretched his arms up over his head. If Kagome didn't come back quick, he'd go crazy with boredom. And then he'd blame it on her.

But, if she wasn't coming any time soon…he'd just have to finish reading the quiz, it was his only way of keeping his sanity. Inuyasha sat down again; this time his feet dangling off the tree branch and with Kagome's magazine put securely on his lap.

Picking up the small pen beside him, he quickly scribbled in his answer for the first question. Now onto number two.

'You and your ex meet up again at a mall, as you are making small conversation with her, you ask yourself, do you still have feelings for him/her?'

What in blazes did that mean? And what the hell was a mall?

Inuyasha rubbed his ears thoughtfully. Okay, it did make somewhat sense to him, but how was he supposed to answer that? Hold it, that situation hit a little too close to home, Inuyasha usually found himself asking that same question whenever he met up with Kikyo.

Did he still have feelings for her?

Yes, he knew he did. Actually he'd always had feelings for Kikyo, but was that before Kagome came?

Ugh, why the hell was he bringing Kagome up again? Like he'd told himself earlier he thought of her as only a friend, a friend that could find jewel shards that is.

Kikyo. Okay now this was a hard topic. He knew he still had feelings for her and he knew he had to protect her- he'd give up his life for Kikyo, but at the same time he'd do that for Kagome too.

Inuyasha growled to himself, he was doing it again somehow, even when she wasn't with him, Kagome always plagued his mind.

'Distance makes the heart grow fonder.'

He'd heard Miroku say that a couple of times to Sango, but was it true? Kikyo wasn't with him and he'd always find himself thinking about the miko, but the same always happened when Kagome wasn't with him

"Like now for example…" Inuyasha muttered.

Kagome and Kikyo were two whole different people, even if they looked like fraternal twins.

Okay now he was totally going off track here. So he knew he had feelings for Kikyo but he also knew some of those same feelings he had for Kagome too.

Finding his hidden answer, Inuyasha scribbled his answer in.

Looking down the page, Inuyasha read the next question.

'It's been a bad day at work you come home moody and grumpy. Out of no where a fight starts between you and your spouse, later you realize your mistake. What do you do to make up?'

Okay, he knew what a spouse was, your mate…but hell, he didn't have one!

Well, he could imagine he did anyway. So, he comes back from a hard day of shard hunting, with no results, he's angry tired and hungry and when he gets home, his wife Kagome, is in a happy mood and tries to cheer him up, he gets mad and-

He just distractedly called Kagome his mate didn't he?

Inuyasha shook his head in pity at himself. What was wrong with him?

'Maybe you do have real feelings for her…' a little voice in Inuyasha's head spoke up. And Inuyasha allowed himself to believe it. Okay, what if he did like Kagome? She was always there, and now that he'd grown so close to her, how was he supposed to live without the girl?

Inuyasha sighed quietly, might as well get back to the quiz as soon as he was done he'd have his answers…hopefully.

So to make up for the fight what would he do? Inuyasha's first thought was to not make up at all, but could he do that to Kagome? Inuyasha laughed out loud, Kagome had as much of a temper as he did; she just knew how to control it better.

Anyway, what did he usually do when they'd get in a fight? He would wait for her to come back from her time, like he was waiting for her to forgive him, and when she didn't come on her own, he'd go and drag her back.

Well, it wasn't like he could be nice about it, which would just show her that he cared.

'But is that such a bad thing?'

He didn't want Kagome to think that he didn't care about her, he did have feelings for her…

If Kagome were mad at him, he'd do anything in the world to make her come back. Maybe if Kagome were his mate, he'd get her to come back by apologizing and giving her a gift.

Inuyasha remembered once that Miroku had given Sango a bunch of wild flowers he'd picked from the fields to apologize for…err…toughing Sango. And what had happened next? Oh yeah, Sango had accepted the flowers and was smiling at Miroku when the monk reached over to…yeah, and then Sango slapped him and called him a despicable pervert.

Picking the pen up once again, Inuyasha entered his answer in the small box.

He wasn't Miroku, so the present thing would definitely workout.

* * *

Kagome stood at the lip of the well, adjusting the strap of her newly sewn schoolbag on her shoulder.

It was dark in the small well house but even if Kagome were blindfolded she'd know where everything was placed. The sun was setting so the sky was a deep hue of soft pink and molten gold.

'Gold like Inuyasha's eyes…'

Kagome took a deep breath and held it. She didn't know why she was mentally preparing herself to go, she'd done it thousands of times, so what was wrong now? Maybe she was worried Inuyasha was mad at her for leaving so suddenly?

"Could he still be mad at me?" Kagome voiced her thoughts. And if he really were angry with her, he'd have every right to. She really shouldn't have been so harsh to sit him like that.

Kagome let out the breath she'd forgotten she was holding in with a sharp exhale. She positioned herself so she was sitting on the rough wooden edge with her bare legs suspended downwards into the depths of the magical well.

Closing her eyes Kagome murmured something and jumped in.

"Maybe he'll cool off a little after he sees all the ramen I bought for him…"

* * *

'How do you feel when someone else flirts with your crush?'

If someone else flirted with his crush? Now that sounded a bit like Kouga flirting with Kagome…

The thought alone made Inuyasha sneer as he suppressed the growl growing inside. Whenever Kouga flirted with Kagome, did he think it was okay because Kagome wasn't his yet?

"Hell, no!" Inuyasha growled, answering himself. He'd never let Kouga come near Kagome, the stupid wolf- breath was thinking of making Kagome his. Even if Inuyasha hadn't revealed his feelings towards the time travelling girl it did _not_ mean that he'd let anyone flirt with her.

Grabbing Kagome's pen once again, Inuyasha wrote in his response. This one was different than the others, and it involved a lot of Kouga-bashing.

Inuyasha looked down the page, wow, he was on the last question already. Smiling, Inuyasha read the query.

'How do you really feel when it comes to your loved one?' How did he really feel? Was this question asking about Kikyo, or Kagome? He knew he had once loved Kikyo, a lot. But now…with Kagome present, could he still say that he loved Kikyo? Could Inuyasha love both? 

Inuyasha knew that Kagome had promised him that she'd always stay by his side, if only to keep him happy. But what would happen if she left him? For another man? For Kouga? He knew his world would collapse, but did that mean he really loved her? Maybe that meant he just needed Kagome, but didn't really love her. But then what about that fluttery feeling he always got when Kagome was close to him? Why did he love her scent? He never felt as if there were thousands of butterflies fluttering around in his stomach when he was with Kikyo and the miko's scent wasn't all that welcoming either.

He couldn't live without Kagome or Kikyo, what was wrong with him? He'd never really thought this hard about something in his whole life…could a little quiz make him do that?

"I'm baaaaaack!" a familiar voice broke through his thoughts. Inuyasha shot forward.

"Kagome?" Had she really come back? Inuyasha threw Kagome's magazine on the forest floor as he leapt off the branch of the Goshinboku and sprinted towards the schoolgirl.

* * *

"I baaaaaack!" Kagome cried as she shuffled out of the well, trying very hard not to fall over with her heavy bag (full of ramen for a certain hanyou).

When she got out, she plopped down on the soft grass, as she took a breath. Suddenly a bright orange ball of fur scurried over onto her lap.

"Shippo!" Kagome exclaimed grinning at the fully clothed fox demon.

"Who patched up your clothes?" she asked as she opened her overflowing bag to pull out a lollipop for the small kitsune.

Shippo reached out to get the small candy and smiled. " Kaede-Baba sewed it for me, she couldn't really see well but she got the work done real fast!" Shippo answered and stuck the lollipop into his mouth.

"I'm really glad you came back Kagome," Shippo said around his sucker. "I was getting really bored listening to Sango and Miroku bicker all day."

"And Inuyasha?" Kagome asked quietly. She just wished to God, that he wasn't going to fight with her.

"Inuyasha? Well, I dunno he wasn't around much. Even after you left he just sat by the Goshinboku."

Kagome nodded slightly. If he wasn't mad he'd probably be sulking about it, so how was she going to apologize?

" Kagome, I'm gonna go play with the little kids now, see ya!" Shippo said as he trotted off. Kagome sat alone in the grass, her knees tucked under her. Okay, she had to go apologize to Inuyasha now, maybe he wouldn't be that angry with her.

She got up and looked around, trying to find the hanyou.

"Inuyasha where are you?" Kagome murmured to herself. As if on queue, the hanyou came running out of the forest, from the direction of the Goshinboku and spotting Kagome stopped right in front of her.

A moment of silence passed between the two as both of them studied each other's faces for any hint anger.

"I'm sorry." They both said in unison.

Kagome blinked up at the hanyou. What? Inuyasha was apologizing, to her? For what?

"You're sorry?" She asked her eyebrows shooting upward. Inuyasha nodded as he looked at the ground with a blush staining his cheeks.

"Yeah, I'm sorry for trying to make you stay and ripping your backpack." He explained as he looked up to meet her eyes his own eyes asking forgiveness.

Kagome laughed as Inuyasha's look turned surprised.

"It's okay Inuyasha, but I was just going to apologize to you." She said grinning.

"You were?" he asked bewildered.

"Yeah, for going and then si- I mean saying the 'S' word." Inuyasha grinned back at her, his amber eyes gleaming.

Kagome wasn't mad at him! This was great, at least he wouldn't get sat now.

There was another momentary lapse of silence before Inuyasha spoke up again.

"Oh yeah, Kagome I almost forgot." Inuyasha said reaching into the folds of his Kimono and taking something out.

"I think this is yours." He reached out and placed it in her hand. Kagome looked down at it her eyebrows furrowing in thought.

"Inuyasha, where did you-where did you get this?" Kagome breathed looking up at the hanyou with question.

"Well, you know when your bag got ripped, some of your stuff just fell out so…" Inuyasha trailed off rubbing the back of his neck with his hand.

Kagome looked at the small necklace in her hand and then at Inuyasha. "Thank You." She whispered. "This means a lot to me."

"Then why don't you wear it?" She looked up at Inuyasha as if surprised the question came from him.

"What?" She asked him. He was really acting different right now, almost nice…

"I mean what I said." Inuyasha said gruffly crossing his arms over his chest and turning away. It was almost as if he'd read her thought and wanted to prove her wrong. "Why don't you wear it, if it's yours?"

Kagome looked at the ground. "It's my mothers." She said softly and Inuyasha had almost missed it if it wasn't for his demon ears. "My father gave it to her when he told her that he loved her." She looked up and smiled at him.

"When I was born he told my mother to pass it on to me. And he wanted me to wear it when I found my own love." She said ducking her head as sheblushed once again.

Inuyasha took the gold necklace from her hands and fingered the jeweled raven that rested on the smooth top of he locket.

Opening the clasp, he reached over and clipped it around Kagome's neck. She gasped in surprise but did nothing to stop him.

"It looks really nice on you." He said simply, removing his hands from the jewelry. Kagome's eyes filled with tears but none of them fell from her eyes.

"Inuyasha I-" He cut her off by lifting her chin up with his finger to look into her eyes.

"I don't think your father would mind if you wore it now." He whispered with the hint of a smile. Kagome flung herself into his chest, wrapping her arms around his neck. Inuyasha complied by wrapping his own hands around Kagome's waist.

It wasn't that bad having someone you really cared about so much embrace you.

* * *

A.N I was gonna leave it here but then I had a cute little idea for the ending, hope you guys don't mind

* * *

"I knew I saw it here before," Kagome muttered as she squatted down on the forest floor. She was trying to find an herb that Kaede had recommended for healing, but she just couldn't find it here.

Sango's ankle still hadn't gotten better from their fight with the lizard demon from the day before. Although Miroku's bruises had gone, the poor monk was now adorned with bumps.

Kagome sighed as she plucked up a small leafy plant. Hm, it did look like the herb Kaede had described to her, but the colour was a bit darker. This one would definitely not work.

As she plucked out another plant from the ground, something caught her eye. It was lying on the forest floor and it stood out like a sore thumb. Walking over to it, Kagome cautiously picked it up.

"Oh." She said scrunching up her eyebrows. It was her magazine that Yuka had leant her, what was it doing here?

Kagome studied the magazine with interest. She hadn't yet read this one, not much time when she had to deal with more exams coming up. The magazine was opened to a page. She looked at the title. _Love Life_. Hm… interesting.

'_Ever wonder how your love life is faring? Sure you may think that all is going well with your special someone, but just to make sure, check out this cool quiz and test out _your_ love life!'_

Kagome quickly scanned over it, not bothering to read the whole quiz. Wait a second, there were answers here. Someone had already done the quiz…

Kagome was sure she'd never done it, then who could it be?

Must've been Yuka, Kagome thought and turned back to search for the healing herb.

"If only I could get Inuyasha to take that quiz…"

* * *

A.N Cheers to me for getting this darned thing done (even if it was a one-shot it's pretty long) Anyway, tell me how you feel about it :Whispers to audience: "Personally I don't think I did that bad of a job!" So clicky that review button…

Ciao!


End file.
